


The Day Before Their Valentine's Day

by mittakus



Series: Their Holidays [1]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Ethan's sorta cute, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittakus/pseuds/mittakus





	The Day Before Their Valentine's Day

　　在跨年過後一陣子，Benji邀請Ethan一起回老家走走。

　　「他們老是很擔心我找不到對象。」Benji在旅途中這麼說，然後偷偷露出一個沾沾自喜地微笑，「然後我現在在跟男神約會呢。」  
　　Ethan親暱地吻了Benji的臉頰，說：「他們應該對你有點信心。」

　　//

　　Benji看了看Ethan，又看了看眼前的那扇門，想著：「Benji，加油，這只是一扇門，你看過很多扇門，這只是其中一扇，一點都不可怕。」  
　　Ethan笑得溫和，問：「忘了怎麼開門？」體貼地撫摸了一下戴著眼鏡的男友的背脊，「需要我幫忙嗎？」  
　　「呃，不要破壞我家的門，至少今天不要，Ethan，我只是在想，呃，要按電鈴還是直接開門。」  
　　「你在緊張嗎？Benji。這個時間點是不是太晚了些？」Ethan歪頭，問：「我以為你跟你的父母提過我了。」然後又說，「而且正常來說，我才是需要緊張的那一個，不是嗎？我不知道你的父母會不會喜歡我。」  
　　「提過，他們也知道我們在一起，他們很早就知道我喜歡男人。」Benji很慶幸自己有這樣開明的父母，「我不覺得有任何人會討厭你，字面上意義。」  
　　但是，呃，說是一回事，Benji可從來沒有真的帶男朋友回家的。  
　　對，沒有。  
　　「嗯哼。」Ethan給了一個不明不白的笑容，然後逕自按了電鈴。

　　//

　　「Hunt先生，你想要來點火腿嗎？」  
　　「叫我Ethan就好了Dunn太太。」  
　　「喔，Ethan，我覺得你說Dunn這個字很好聽，你以後會想要改姓Dunn嗎？」  
　　「媽！」

　　//

　　「所以，Ethan，你們情人節打算怎麼過？」Dunn太太問。  
　　「喔，我們打算去海邊走走，看個電影，浪漫晚餐，那一類的。」Benji代表回答，用流利的口吻掩飾他實際上有點害臊。  
　　「哎呀，Benjamin是個貼心的孩子，但完全不是個浪漫的孩子。」Dunn太太說，「跟他爸爸一個樣。」  
　　Dunn先生在旁邊泡茶，咳了兩聲，沒有反駁。  
　　「年輕的時候我想著要去跳舞，我總想著要去一些好玩的地方。」Dunn太太說，掩著嘴笑了，聽到烤箱「叮」地一聲，就哎喲哎喲地站起身要去拿派，Ethan立刻站起來幫忙。  
　　Benji一臉幸福地看著Ethan的背影，順便問：「結果你們去跳舞了嗎，爸？」  
　　「喔，我們看了場電影。」老好人露出一個害羞的笑容，然後說，「然後我們第一次接吻。」  
　　「⋯⋯聽起來進展得很好。」Benji說，趁著Ethan還沒走回來前又問，「所以是哪一部電影？」  
　　Dunn先生露出一個介於困惑和憐憫的慈祥表情，Benji立刻維護自己：「我、我們接吻過了！我們還做了很多比接吻更多的事情，只是，想說可以，呃，參考一下。」  
　　「參考什麼？」Ethan把切好的蘋果派端到Dunn先生前的桌子，後者對他微笑，回答：「沒什麼。」  
　　Ethan禮貌地沒有在追問Benji父母面前追問。

　　//

　　「你的父母都是很好的人，這解釋了你怎麼也會是一個完美的人。」Ethan抱著Benji，Benji正在滑著手機查看明天的行程，聞言他仰頭，把頭靠在Ethan的肩頸處，Ethan順勢吻了吻他男友的臉頰，然後說：「現在還早，我們來看部電影吧？」  
　　Benji覺得自己可能是全世界最幸福的人。  
　　更正：Benji Dunn是全世界最幸福的人。

　　「原來你剛剛有聽到我爸爸說他們當年去看的電影啊……」不愧是無敵特務。  
　　Benji躺在Ethan懷裡──這聽起來實在是太戀愛臭了，但他就是在談戀愛，誰管他，他們在看The Shining，這是個合理的位置，因為Ethan似乎沒有看過這部片，不過Benji完全知道接下來劇情是什麼，所以閒談起：「如果我不做特務的話，我想要做一個改變世界的遊戲。」  
　　「嗯哼，像怎麼樣的？」  
　　「你知道，一個可以逃避現實的地方、體驗他們平常體驗不到的生活，大家的『綠洲』那樣的。」Benji比劃著，注意Ethan的呼吸隨著電影裡的斧頭停頓了一下，不合時宜地笑了出來，接著說：「不過還是不要了，我很喜歡我的現實。」他親了親故作鎮定的無敵特務的下巴，後者顯然陷入了電影劇情。

　　//

　　「Ethan，你，呃，可能是我的錯覺──」  
　　「什麼事情，Benji？」  
　　「你今天是不是抱得、比平常緊？還是我把暖氣開強一些？」

　　


End file.
